Parce qu'il pleut
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Tu t'en fous. Tu t'en fous parce qu'il pleut.


Ecrit sur l'instru de "Mistral gagnant", c'est nul et y'a des SDF. ADIEU.

* * *

Il est vingt-deux heures. Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. Mais les aiguilles de l'unique mesure de temps que tu possédais se sont arrêtées. Alors tu supposes qu'il est vingt-deux heures. Plus ou moins. La nuit est tombée, les nuages amassés, tandis que tu restes là sans un mot. Il n'y a que ta respiration régulière pour trahir ta présence, il n'y a que les battements lents de ton cœur pour trahir ton existence. Au fond d'une poche, cachée dans l'intérieur de ton manteau miteux qu'il te faudrait sans doute jeter un jour, tes papiers, ton identité. Ces quelques lettes qui te prouvent que tu as un jour été un homme, digne, fier.

Peut-être un peu stupide. Mais quelle importance ? Ton rire est jaune, désormais. Soigneusement posées dans un tissu plié que tu gardes contre toi, les quelques affaires qu'il te reste. Une photo de ton père tristement décédé et la pipe qu'il aimait tant, quelques cadeaux que t'ont faits tes amis avec qui tu as perdu contact. Caché entre deux poubelles à l'odeur lourde, la ruelle qui t'abrite pour ce soir est lugubre, un peu triste aussi, sans doute. Il te rappelle ta vie et l'organe qui tente de s'exprimer au fond de ton torse. Ta tête posée sur le mur sale, les yeux grands ouverts. Le carreau droit de tes lunettes est fissuré, tu n'en as cure le ciel devient peu à peu grisâtre et tu sens venir l'averse, un soupir au fond de l'âme. Tu n'as pas le courage de trouver un nouvel endroit où te poser, où reposer ce qui traine en toi comme le bric-à-brac qui trainait dans ta chambre d'adolescent.

Un sourire décore alors tes lèvres, doux simplement la nostalgie des souvenirs qui t'envahissent. Les posters qui ornaient les murs blancs cassés, ton ordinateur posé dans un coin sur le bureau qu'à cause d'un fâcheux accident, tu as cassé à tes seize ans.

Tu te souviens de ton coffre, et des gâteaux, et des vêtements qui s'entassaient sur la moquette parce que tu n'avais pas le courage de les ranger. Tu te souviens et une larme goutte sur ta joue, à moins que ce ne soit la pluie naissante qui se soit attardée sur sa peau. Tu entends en effet la pluie de l'eau qui commence soudain à se fracasser sur le sol sale, dur et froid le béton que tu détestes. Il pleut et tes yeux se ferment, tes pensées s'emmêlent. Sans avoir le temps de réaliser, tu t'es déjà redressé, mis à marcher. Tes affaires abandonnées entre deux poubelles, à la portée de n'importe quel voleur. Mais soudainement, tu n'arrives plus à t'en préoccuper, comme si ces quelques objets n'avaient jamais eu aucune valeur à tes yeux, comme s'ils n'avaient désormais plus le moindre sens à tes yeux que tu ouvres, fermes, tandis que ton cœur jusque-là presque mort se ravive, bat plus vite, peut-être au rythme de la pluie qui tombe, s'écrase, trempe ton crâne et tes cheveux qui se plaquent ton visage, trempe tes vêtements en lambeaux, ton âme brisée en mille morceaux.

Tu marches. Ou peut-être que tu cours. Ou peut-être que tu ne fais pas un geste, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus l'organe qui habite au fond de ta cage thoracique, protégé semble-t-il par cette misérable cage d'os, se fracasse contre ces derniers, comme pour chercher à se libérer de la souffrance qui l'habite. Ton souffle est court, tes poumons et ta gorge te brûlent. Tu dois sans doute courir et l'idée te réjouit. Alors tu accélères, sans savoir où tes pas te mènent, où tout cela finira.

Mais tu n'en as rien à foutre. Ta capacité à t'en préoccuper s'est comme évadée au loin, comme l'oiseau qui immigrerait vers les pays plus chauds pendant les saisons froides mais tu n'en as rien à foutre. Tu t'en fous parce qu'il pleut. Tu t'en fous parce que c'est sans doute l'énième intempérie que tu vis, depuis que ta maison se résume à la rue tu t'en fous parce qu'il pleut, tu t'en fous parce que tu cours, tu t'en fous parce que tu ne sais plus où tu vas, où ton cœur va, où ton âme t'abandonne. Mais tu t'en fous parce qu'il pleut.

Alors ta course ne s'arrête pas, malgré la fatigue et le désespoir qui t'habitent. Alors ta course ne s'arrête pas, et les flaques où s'écrasent tes chaussures trouées éclaboussent le bas de ton pantalon, peut-être des passants que tu ne vois pas ou qui n'existent pas, et rien qu'à imaginer la tête qu'ils doivent faire à te voir faire, à te voir courir sans but, à voir les parents choqués d'un tel comportement, une adolescente amusée sans doute, quelqu'un qui te comprend dans un coin de rue, la main tendue comme celle d'un mendiant devrait l'être – tu te demandes si on peut mendier la dignité, la vie, la fierté, une tête haute, de la confiance, une assurance nouvelle en la vie. Tu te demandes si on peut mendier le bonheur qu'on t'a volé. Et rien qu'à imaginer tout ça, tu voudrais rire. Pleurer. Hurler.

Tes pas s'arrêtent. Ton corps se stoppe. Et tes yeux se tournent vers le ciel. Tes pas s'arrêtent, ta tête se tourne. Et tu n'entends pas les bruits, au loin. Tu ne sens qu'à peine ton corps écrasé sur la chaussée, le sang chaud qui t'enveloppe, la mort qui arrive, traitresse ou libératrice, responsable de la disparition de ton défunt père. Tout dépend du point de vue adopté, tu t'en doutes.

Et il pourrait bien y avoir tes amis, la fortune, il pourrait bien y avoir une vie possible, tes affaires éparpillés sur le sol de cette chambre dont tu te souviens comme si c'était hier. Et il pourrait bien y avoir l'amour de ta vie en face de toi, une raison de vivre, une raison de t'accrocher alors que ta vision devient floue, qu'un petit rire secoue son torse. Tu t'en fous. Tu t'en fous parce qu'il pleut.


End file.
